


A Tumblr Prompt

by Snowworries



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowworries/pseuds/Snowworries





	A Tumblr Prompt

His phone rang. It wasn’t unusual for Barry to receive phone calls during the day but not from unknown phone numbers (unless they were from evil meta-humans). He answered the call, aware that someone could have taken Caitlin again but decided to relax when he recognised the voice as one of Joe’s colleagues. He listened as the officer told him that Joe was currently in the hospital and that he had been injured battling a pesky teenager with a gun.

Barry’s thoughts went into hyperdrive as he paced back and forth, thinking far too much for someone who’s thoughts are already ten times faster than most. It was strange but he started to hyperventilate, thinking that he could easily lose another one of his parents to something as wimpy as a few bullets. He tried to slow his breathing but he couldn’t think straight. He spaced out, feeling far more stress than he usually does when he looked down at his hands to realise that he had just dialled Caitlin. He panicked, trying to end the call. Unfortunately, she picked up, speaking with formality until she noticed the caller ID.  
“Barry?” She asked tentatively “Hey, Hello? Are you there?”  
His laboured breathing gave him away as he tried to speak into the phone. It did not go unnoticed as Caitlin ended the call.

He worried, thinking Caitlin had given up on him when, fifteen minutes later, he heard the familiar clicking of heels coming down the hallway. She turned the corner, coming face to face with a pale-faced Barry Allen. He was leaning against her and Cisco’s desk, his knuckles turning white as he continued to grip the table edge. She slowly made her way towards him, holding his jaw in her hands as she checked for any signs of injury. When she saw the first few tears slip down his cheeks, she moved her hands down until they landed on his wrists, fingers loosening with the physical contact. His breathing slowed as his head leaned down, coming to rest on her shoulder. Her hands wrapped softly around his biceps, before pulling him closer until his arms wrapped around her small stature. Her voice was soft and caring when she finally spoke.  
“Barry, I need to know what’s wrong. You can tell me anything. Please, just tell me.” Her voice was full of worry as she tried to lift his head to look into his eyes. He breathed out a ragged breath before talking in a low, tired voice.  
“Joe’s in hospital,” he said as his eyes met Caitlin’s, “He got shot by some kid. I sh- I should go…” he started to stand with shaky legs when Caitlin pushed him back down.  
“I know you want to see Joe, I honestly do but you can’t go see him in this state.” She said calmly and evenly. “You are going to stay right here with me until I say you are free to go see him.” He started to protest when he was stopped with Caitlin’s finger pressed against his lips, silencing him.

As they were walking, Caitlin continued to notice the little lines between his brows and the tight line of his mouth. She became tempted to smooth the lines and kiss the frown off his face but she knew that now was not the time. Sure, she sometimes thought Barry liked her too but her brain always shut down those thoughts before they had time to properly develop. The more they walked, the more tempted she became. Her hands skimmed against his, sending shivers up both their arms. After a while, Barry became frustrated.  
“Caitlin, I’m calm now. I have to go see Joe.” He said with a pleading voice. “Please. I can’t lose him too.” She stopped and looked directly into his eyes, seeing the pain he felt like she could see through him like he was a pane of glass. She felt guilty for keeping him away because she wanted him with her and she suddenly felt overwhelmed by her selfishness. She looked away, but not before Barry saw her pained expression cross her face.  
“Hey. Caitlin, come on. Talk to me, what’s wrong?” His face was plagued with worry. She looked up to meet his eyes. When their eyes met, Caitlin could no longer resist her temptations.

She leaned forward and smashed her lips against his. The contact caused a warm feeling to surround her chest, making her breathing become ragged and desperate. She was about to pull away when he put his arms around her and kissed her back. She was flush up against his body, her hands resting on his chest to hold herself in place. All past guilt left her as Barry pressed her against the hallway wall. Her body felt as if it were on fire, as did his but the fire felt all but uncomfortable as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They both pulled apart minutes later but didn’t cease to let go of the other. They clung to each other, craving the contact. They didn’t crave it because of the heat that was swarming around them, no, they craved it because they craved each other. His arms slowly wrapped around her knees and around her back, pulling her off the floor. He carried her over to the desk, sitting down on one of the desk chairs as she curled herself into a ball on his lap. Her eyes drifted closed as he rubbed soft soothing circles on her back. They both fell asleep in a matter of minutes, not realising that Joe was still at the hospital.

However, the next morning Cisco and Dr Wells found them curled up together in STAR Labs, not bothering to wake them. Instead, they proceeded to take pictures before posting it on every social media account they had. Joe was quite upset that Barry had not come to see him but his anger soon turned to pleasure when he saw the pictures plastered all over his Facebook wall. Joe didn’t mind anymore and neither did any of the members of Team Flash. Let’s just say that Barry and Caitlin would often end up curled up next to each other at the end of the night from then on.


End file.
